goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang: The Great Universe Collision
GoGang: The Great Universe Collision is the first ever GoGang movie. It's a crossover of most of Nintendo's series, Sonic, HTF, MLP:FiM, PB&J Otter, Slugterra Series, BFDI Series, Angry Birds Series, Angry German Kid Series, and others. Plot (W.I.P) When Igor, Shauna and Sophie were watching Slugterra, but the M.P.S (Mii Protection Service) interrupt the show with an Earthquake Warning, Igor and Sophie Pack their stuff, and get to their Ford Explorer. But then the earthquake hits, and they both manage to survive by flying the car. Later, they land in Albuquerque, Whose knuckles, Cuddles, John and the angry birds are waiting. a Very Heavy Hailstorm happens, killing John on the process, making igor sad. Cast (1st goal: 20 characters, 2nd goal: 40 charaters, after that, do not add more unless it is a minor character. MAX CHARACTERS: 125) Paul as Igor, Cuddles and John Eric as Robbie, and Hal (Angry Birds) Dave as Knuckles, and Bomb (Angry Birds) David/Evil Genius/Zack as Caillou, Leopold Slikk, and Red (Angry Birds) Kayla as Shauna, Sophie, Dora, and Stella (Angry Birds) Young Guy as PaperPizza, Bob the Builder, Chuck (Angry Birds), and Mametchi Diesel as The Leilah Delattre, and Bear Kidaroo as Barney, Mighty Eagle (Angry Birds), and Bubbles (Angry Birds) Brian as M.P.S Guy Ivy as The Blues (Angry Birds) and Star Sapphire (Touhou) Kate as Matilda (Angry Birds) Scary Voice as Terence (Angry Birds) AT&T Mike as Announcer (BFDI) Bryn McAuley as Caillou's Crying Voice Trivia * Caillou's Crying Voice when He and the rest of the baby show characters die, was taken off from "Caillou's Joins the Circus". * John is Igor's Best Friend, which explains why igor was sad after john died. * When Igor, Sophie, Shauna, PaperPizza, Announcer, Knuckles, and the others are in the lair, Buzz Bee from The Hive can be seen in the background of the lair. Transcript Logo Presents, Igor, Sophie and Others in: The Great Universe Colilson! to Igor's House, Igor, Sophie and Shauna are Watching Slugterra. Igor: "I Like this Show!" TV Freezes. Sophie: "Don't Tell That's the..." M.P.S (Mii Protection Service) Warning Appears on the TV. the narrator reads it. M.P.S Guy: "Alert, A Earthquake is going to happen on 5 minutes, please pack your stuff and move somewhere safer." Igor: "Oh Noes!" Shauna: "A noodle dance is needed?" Sophie: "No Way! it's a emegency!" (the characters pack their stuff, and get in the ford explorer with PaperPizza) PaperPizza: "We gotta hurry!" Igor: "Do we know how to even drive in earthquakes?" (the earthquake hits, and they manage to survive by flying the car) PaperPizza: "What the heck, why didn't I see the airbag?" (the car falls into Albuquerque) Sophie: "..." Shauna: "Where are we?" ???: "You are in Albuquerque" PaperPizza: WHO SAID THAT?!? Announcer: "I did. I am announcer from BFDI. I need to tell you that Dora, Caillou, Barney, Bear, and Bob the Builder are planning on releasing a collosal meteor" Sophie: "Where are they?" Mighty Eagle: "Hi, I'm the mighty eagle, i'll give you 5 a ride to a place that's close to their lair" Mametchi: "Even me?" Mighty Eagle: "Yes." (mighty eagle teleports them to an area that's close to their lair) Announcer: "We are 15 miles away from their lair" All: "WHAT?" Announcer: "That is 1 hour away" W.I.P. Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Production